The invention relates to automatic restraining of rockets in position in launch tubes before firing and during firing of rockets in adjacent launch tubes. The invention may be used in structures which require easily operated and positive retention means. Particularly the device relates to rocket detents having spring actuation and slotted supports.
Heretofore, rocket detents have made use of spring type detents, including a restraining tooth. Such detents are at a disadvantage for restraining the rocket in the tube during backblast of adjacent rockets, and during manual removal of the rockets from the launch tube. With present designs, the spring must be very strong to overcome the backblast problem resulting in an excessive manual force of 40 lbs. or more to release the detent. This excessive spring stiffness required to restrain the rockets also makes manual downloading very difficult. However, if the spring is made not excessively strong for easy downloading, then experience has shown that backblast from firing a rocket in an adjacent tube will cause the detent to release a rocket from a non-firing tube onto the ground, particularly in cold weather. Present designs are also at a disadvantage with respect to equalization of restraining forces when multiple devices are used to restrain the same rocket. In addition, another known detent design incorporating rotational motion of the tooth or latch as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,504,593 to Ricks et al.; 4,191,087 to Campbell et al. has the disadvantage of allowing excessive movement of the rocket in the launch tube. This free movement could be as much as one-quarter inch, possibly resulting in damage to the rocket during transport. A detent incorporating a flat spring, beveled tooth and slotted support as in the present invention provides secure storage of rockets in launch tubes under all conditions, including transport and exposure to backblast of adjacent rockets. Due to the above-noted inadequacies of the prior art, this need has gone unfulfilled until the present invention.